Breaking the Rules
by August08
Summary: Raphael finds himself a prisoner of his own brother. With so many lives at stake, when the offer is given to join forces, he does the only thing he knows how to do to keep the remnants of his family safe.


His heart hammered, sending mind numbing pulses through his skull with every painful beat. He fought to control his breathing, which came in quick, shallow gasps.

The ropes around his body trapped his arms behind his back, cutting into his flesh. His mask had been pulled backwards, robbing him of his sight.

He clenched his teeth in fear, ears straining for a noise, a sound to tell him where _he_ was.

He didn't know what happened to the others. He just hoped they had managed to escape.

Then he heard it. Footsteps, however so soft. Coming up behind him. His heart ignited anew, coursing scorching hot blood through his veins. Flight reflexes cut off due to the ropes.

A chill shot up his spine as feather light fingers caressed the back of his neck.

"Aw, what's the matter, Raphie? Didn't you miss me?"

Raphael swallowed hard, fighting to breathe. He felt the phantom kneel down, gripping the ropes.

"Have I ever told you how much I've admired your loyalty? Here you are, my prisoner, at my disposal, when it could have been April. Or Casey. Or Donny. Or...Mikey."

The phantom chuckled when Raphael jerked against the ropes.

"Yeah. You were always fond of baby bro."

Raphael grunted as the ropes were pulled tighter. The phantom leaned in, mouth to his ear, breath hot against his neck.

"Where are they, Raphie?"

"Leo..." Raphael whimpered. "Please. Leave them out of this."

Leonardo pulled the ropes tighter, making his brother cry out. He grinned, dark and cruel.

"I like that sound. Make it again for me."

"Please...stop this madness."

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun."

Raphael let out a pathetic whimper as Leonardo yanked on the ropes, feeling his skin break in places.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings, Raphie? Do you not like this new me?"

"This isn't you, Leo. I know you. You're too by the book to go off the rails."

Leonardo leaned in. "That's where you're wrong," he whispered, pulling away again.

He got to his feet, circling around his brother.

"For too long I've played responsible leader to you ungrateful half wits. Too long I've played the perfect son to that slave master we called father. Splinter was just the first. He died too quick for my liking, but I guess I should have compensated for his age."

"Sensei didn't need to die like that."

Leonardo hummed. "You're right. He deserved far worse."

"Leo-"

"Don't act like you mourn. You always resented Splinter. Ever since he named me leader."

"I didn't want him dead!"

Leonardo grabbed his shoulders from behind. "Wake up, Raphael! We're not teenagers anymore! You had to suspect this day would come."

"I didn't think you would lose your mind and start killing people."

"Everyone needs a hobby."

"You're a cold blooded killer!"

"Quite literally."

"Leo!"

"Raph, please. You saw the signs. Don't pretend like you didn't. You're not as scatter brained as you let on."

A chest shuddering sob vibrated through Raphael's system. Leonardo knelt down and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"You may get out of this unscathed, yet, Raphie," he said, voice returning to silk.

"How? You've taken so much."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry I hurt you. Truly, I am. You're the last one I wanted to hurt. But you gave me no choice."

"Nothing you say will fix what you've done."

"A bridge we can never cross again. But, there's still hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes." Leonardo leaned in close, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Join me, Raphael. With your strength and my way of thinking, we could bring New York to its knees."

Raphael lowered his head. "Join...?But...how can I...?"

"You really have to think? I'm offering you freedom. By my side you'll have the power you've only ever dreamed about."

"But...the others..."

"Are dead to us. They abandoned you, Raph. Can't you see that?"

"I told them to leave," Raphael whispered.

Leonardo tightened his grip around his brother's shoulders. He sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Raph. I never did. I want you with me. All I did, I did for you. I wanted you to be free from Splinter's judgement. That's why he went first."

"I can't forgive you," Raphael breathed.

Leonardo moved around to kneel in front of him. He cupped his brother's face in his hands.

"You'll learn. In time. What do you say, Raph? Will you take your rightful place as my right hand man? Casting away earthly treasures? Forsaking mortal needs?"

Raphael's chest heaved as he fought back another sob. Maybe if he did as Leonardo said, he could save the others from the same fate as Splinter. They would live to fight another day.

"Will you join me, Raph?"

Raphael opened his eyes as his mask was pulled around, giving him sight again. Leonardo's chocolate brown eyes seemed darker through the outline of the black mask. Blue had been replaced by black on his swords.

"Will you join me?"

Raphael opened his mouth and one word fell past his lips.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, everyone. I'm back. It's been a while. Sorry I've been away for so long, but I've been really busy with a series of books that I'm writing. I know I've left a lot of stories unfinished and you're all after me to get them done. Hopefully I'll be able to finish them all, if real life allows. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I know I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing


End file.
